Arryn's Legacy
by TheVengefulOne
Summary: Jon and Lysa had a son before Robin, Ronnel Arryn, heir to the Vale. Fostered by the Starks and trained in politics by his father, Ronnel will play the Game.


Hey guys, first story of this account. I have had ideas in my head for a Game of Thrones Story for a long time, but was never able to get something satisfactory on the screen. But now I have decided to give it a try. This is a new account I made, and I am not new to writing fanfiction. Because of that I can tell you that I am very irregular with updates, but for those of you willing to bear with me, thanks a lot.

Prologue

 _The Rebellion of Robert Baratheon to overthrow the reign of the Targaryens was successfull. Robert had bested Regear Targaryen at the Trident. And the capital of The Seven Kingdoms, King's Landing had been sacked by Tywin Lannister. While the Mad King himself had been killed by his bodyguard Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister. Robert was now set to marry Tywin's daughter, Cersei Lannister. Eddard Stark, Robert's closest friend was married Catelyn Tully, daughter of Hoster Tully during the war. And Jon Arryn, who had fostered both Eddard and Robert, had married Catelyn's sister, Lysa Tully. Robert had appointed Jon Arryn to be his Hand of the King, and thus Jon Arryn and his family would be living in the Red Keep._

 _The marriages of Eddard and Jon had both bore fruit on the wedding night, and now Catelyn and Lysa both had a son. Eddard's son went by the name Robb, after Robert. And Jon's son was named Ronnel, named after Jon's brother and King Ronnel who ruled the Vale during Aegon's Conquest. Eddard had decided against having his son fostered anywhere for he thougth the North to be the perfect place for his son to grow up. Ned had also sired a bastard during the rebellion, whom he had acknowledged and took North to raise, against the will of his wife. Jon was well aware of what kind of place King's Landing was, and what it would soon become, so he had decided to have his son fostered by Eddard in Winterfell half a year of each year and Eddard had gladly accepted. Lysa was strongly against this but Jon had overruled her and made the agreement anyway._

 _Some years later the Greyjoys had risen up in rebellion to the crown and had been crushed by Robert. To ensure that the Greyjoys would not rise up in rebellion again, Robert had taken Balon Greyjoy's last remaining son away from him and Eddard had taken the boy as a ward. By that time Catelyn had given birth to a daughter named Sansa and was already pregnant of a next child. Robert and Cersei had had a stillborn son some years back, but now Cersei was pregnant again and the pregnancy seemed to be going without complications. Jon's attempts to have another child with his wife had been fruitless and for now Ronnel was their only child._

 _Some months later Cersei gave birth to a healthy son that they named Joffrey, who was now the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. The boy had blond hair and green hair, that all came from Cersei and there was not much of Robert in the boy. The relation between Jon and Lysa had worsened over time, Lysa was still mad at him for sending her son away to the grim North, even if it was for only halve a year per year. And when seven years after the birth of Ronnel and son was born to them that they named Robin, Lysa shielded him from all and most of all form Jon. She grew obsessed with her second, even breast feeding him well past a healthy age. Jon and Ronnel could only watch as Lysa was slowly swallowed by her own insanity. They had both tried talking to her, but she had not spoken a word to Jon, and she had accused Ronnel of not loving her and send him away. As a result Ronnel barely knew his mother and Robin barely knew his father, driving a wedge in the Arryn family. Jon made sure to tutor Ronnel well in the various aspects of politics and even the so-called "Game of Thrones" for Jon knew that such was vital for survival in the Red Keep. He could only hope that Ronnel would protect the younger brother whom he barely knew, should the time come that Jon was not there any more._

 _Robert and Cercei had been blessed with two more children, a daughter named Myrcella and a son named Tommen. Both had taken to Ronnel, while the relationship between Ronnel and Joffrey was strained. Myrcella and Tommen both featured the Lannister blond hair and green eyes and had nearly nothing of Robert. And when Jon and Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships and Robert's brother had done some digging into they had discovered the horrible truth. But before Jon had the chance to act he had died under mysterious circumstances. During his mysterious fever he only hoped that Robert and Ned would look after Ronnel when he was gone, for Lysa would most certainly not._

Eddard wads sitting in the godswood in Winterfell, under the huge weirwood, cleaning the Valyrian Steel sword Ice. The guards had spotted a deserter from the Night's Watch this moring and he had ridden out to pass the sentence. He had taken Robb, Jon his bastard, Theon and Bran with him. he would have taken Ronnel to, but right now he was in King's Landing with his father. He had beheaded the deserter himself with Ice, and therefore he was now cleaning the sword. When he heard footsteps on the leaf-covered ground of the godswood he looked up and saw that it was his wife Catelyn, with a small piece of paper in her hands.

"I am so sorry my love." She said when she saw Ned look up to her.

"What is it?" Ned immediately questioned, worried that something had happened.

"Jon Arryn is dead," Catelyn said in a compassionate voice, "A fever took him."

Ned was shocked, Jon Arryn was like a second father to him, like Robert was like a brother to him. When Ned looked at Catlyn again he could see in her eyes that that was not all the news massage had brought them. "What else?" He asked her.

Catelyn sighed, "The King rides for Winterfell, with the Baratheons the Lannisters and all the rest of them."

Ned dropped his eyes, "If he is coming this far North, there is only one thing he is after."

"You can always say no, Ned" Catelyn urged him, but it appeared to fall on deaf ears.


End file.
